Like Father, Like Daughter
by trek-elly
Summary: ON HOLD AU first fanfic! Mr. Bennet is not as reclusive as he is in the book, he too is involved in some relationship struggles in his time. How does this affect his daughters and change their lives? Please R&R!
1. Unexpected News

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for the one who have not appeared in the books. If they were mine to play with, I wouldn't be here writing fiction from my own fantasy, they would already be doing what I want. We all credit Pride & Prejudice and all its characters, plots and wisdom included to be the work and property of Jane Austen.

**Author's note:** After reading all the wonderful fan fiction on I happily decided to try my hand at one…even though I know I have this inability to write fanfiction –

Yes, so this is my first story, please comment and hopefully enjoy P

**Plot Summary:** Story begins in the days of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. I basically put Mr. Bennet into some love entanglements. Trust me, the lady that this chapter is focused on will become an important part of the AU side.

3

"Sarah Gardiner engaged to Mr. Bennet? I beg of you, pray do not jest with me in this matter, it is simply too cruel!" Honora Samuels gazed imploringly at the young lady before her. She was grasping on tiny shreds of hope that this news was indeed a joke.

"I am really sorry Honora." It tore Anne Fitzwilliam's heart to see her childhood friend in such a state of turmoil. Anne's heart reached out in sympathy as she silently promised herself to restore the charming and gracious Honora Samuels, reduced to the sobbing figure before her.

In the past few months, Anne had watched her friend slowly decline into this state. This Mr. Bennet had come to town, recently inheriting an estate in Derbyshire. Honora had caught the fancy of this newcomer from the start, and watched with joy at her friend's blossoming romance. Honora had been entertaining the idea of a proposal and society as a whole was also expecting the happy union to take place. Then this happened. Mr. Bennet went and proposed to Sarah Gardiner, the town was immediately shocked and puzzled when it was announced on the church notice board this morning.

Anne was silently and comfortingly stroking the arm of the still sobbing Honora. "He is a fool Honora, a fool. If Sarah Gardiner, is in his eyes, held in higher esteem than you my dear, he is most definitely the greatest fool on the face on the earth!" Anne bristled in anger at the thought of holding Sarah over Honora. _Why the only advantage that little chit has is her beauty! Honora has all the virtues of a model wife: kindly, gracious, charming, talented…the only thing she lacks is more beauty. How shallow men are! Tis known that beauty is only skin deep – he will tire of Sarah soon, mark my words._

Time flew by; deaths and births, funerals and weddings. Honora and Anne soon followed the path to matrimony. The newly wed Mrs. Wilcox and Mrs. Darcy soon tearfully bid each other farewell at their parting, promising to write often.

Anne had the fortune to wed the illustrious Mr. Darcy: wealthy, handsome and was highly connected. Their wedding was one of splendor and wealth, society congratulating her on capturing he who was considered one of England's most eligible bachelors.

It was a different story with Honora, newly Mrs. Richard Wilcox. Having never gotten over her past love, she had lost the fervor and the passion of her love. Her marriage was a figurative one; husband and wife led separate lives, interacting only out of necessity. Her only consolation and joy was the continuous correspondence to Mrs. Darcy since both their marriages.

"Ma'am, the mail," murmured Gibson the butler who had just appeared at Honora's elbow. She slowly unfurled from her favourite overstuffed armchair and took the letters from the outstretched silver salver on which it was placed on.

"Thank you, Gibson," she said as she nodded her head in dismissal. Honora watched the butler back exit the room and smiled when he knowingly shut the door of the library quietly after him.

Turning to her attention to her mail, she found several invitations to various balls, parties and soirees, none which she found the slightest excitement over. At the last letter, her whole demeanor brightened as she read her name written in the familiar handwriting.

_Honora,_

_How are you my dear? I am so terribly sorry for not writing earlier. Mr. Darcy refused to allow me any_ _activity during my confinement that would make me exert myself, not that I think that our correspondence is hard work. That is what my wonderful news is, I now have a son: Fitzwilliam Darcy. My little boy is the splitting image of his father, Mr. Darcy is so pleased. Please write back soon for I am anxious to hear from you after this long term of silence._

_Your friend,_

_Anne Darcy_

Honora stared at that letter. _Anne has a son._ The news had rendered her speechless and undoubtedly saddened at her own situation. She had longed for a child, but had not yet been blessed with one in the past years of matrimony. The subject had never been brought up, her thinking that Mr. Wilcox would object and add to the ever-increasing level of tension.

A tear slowly made its way down Honora's cheek. The crackling flames danced in her glazed eyes, as she stared and remembered her pleasant childhood wistfully. The noise of a stopping carriage suddenly brought Honora out of her daze. She shook her head slightly as if to clear her thoughts, she then stood and walked to the door. Drawing a ragged breath to steady herself, Honora stepped out into the front foyer to face the tension that accompanied with the presence of her husband.

It was not Mr. Wilcox who had just entered the house, but a tired looking and snow laden figure removing his hat, scarf and gloves. Honora stood in the shadows and watched Gibson approach the stranger and talk in low voices. After an envelope exchanged hands, the man bid farewell and the butler bowed and opened the door.

"Who was that, Gibson?" Honora asked as she stepped out of the shadows and approached the butler.

"That was a mail carrier ma'am. This is the express post he has delivered for you ma'am," Gibson replied, holding out the envelope.

Honora took it and stared at it. The slightly damp paper mesmerized her until the butler cleared his throat softly and asked if anything was the matter. She shook her head and returned to the library.

With every step to the armchair she had occupied merely minutes before, her mind churned with thoughts. _Who could be sending an express post, to me instead of Mr. Wilcox?_ She stood beside the chair, hands trembling, and slowly opened the envelope. Inside was a single sheet of paper.

_Mr. Lewis Johnson_

_London, England_

_Mrs. Wilcox,_

_I am saddened to inform you that I am the carrier of terrible news. There is no other way to put it, Mr. Richard Wilcox is dead. He was stabbed through the heart in a London street brawl last evening and died instantly. I, his lawyer, have carried out his wishes listed in his will. _

_Mrs. Wilcox, as the last remaining member of the Wilcox family, Mr. Wilcox has left you an annual income of 3000 pounds additional to the 2000 you receive regularly from your own family as decreed in you marriage settlement. The house and estate is yours, and left up to you to run the estate farms._

_My heart goes out to you in sympathy Mrs. Wilcox. I can only add - may God bless you through this time of sadness._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis Johnson_

_Johnson & Associates Firm_

To any passerby who could have managed to look through the un-curtained windows of the Wilcox house, it was a charming scene: a well figured lady of accountable wealth and taste in dress, enjoying the crackling of the flames before her, longing for her husband from whom she had just received a letter from.

This picture of longing would be, to that hypothetical passerby, shattered in a very abrupt manner. A high-pitched, feminine shriek cut through the night, breaking the peaceful silence of the night.

Gibson the butler was the first to come running into the library. "Are you alright ma'am?" he asked, quickly approaching her side.

Honora slowly gathered herself, supported by the arm of the armchair; she looked up and gazed at the staff who were still continuing to run in, obviously frightened and concerned. "I apologize," she began, "but I must inform you that a serious event has occurred." Murmurs and whispers broke out between the ranks of servants, obviously sharing their hypotheses and thoughts on the matter.

"Silence!"

The chatter died away almost immediately and all attention was back on the mistress of the house. Honora's face was now a ghastly white, the burst of adrenaline that had brought on the earlier shriek now having left her. "What I must tell you all is…," she began again, drawing deep ragged breaths, "…Mr. Wilcox is dead –"

Total silence descended on the room, in which one could have heard a pin drop. And in the stillness of the winter night, Mrs. Honora Wilcox, now a widow, collapsed.

3

Thank you ALL for reading my miserable first attempt at a story.

COMMENT PLEASE – ALL CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME :-)

Love it? Hate it? How do you like it? (haha that rhymes!)


	2. Sudden Happenings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for the one who have not appeared in the books. If they were mine to play with, I wouldn't be here writing fiction from my own fantasy, they would already be doing what I want. We all credit Pride & Prejudice and all its characters, plots and wisdom included to be the work and property of Jane Austen.

**Author's note:** YAY I made time for an update before school starts -- Thank you ALL for reading and reviewing

Reviewers have read my mind:

One can't cheat on their spouse if they are…gone

A widow and a widower makes a good romance :-P

**Plot Summary:** Mrs. Honora Wilcox had a broken romance with Mr. Bennet. Now there are happenings to the Bennet household, how will their lives change?

v

Coincidentally, a loud thud sounded throughout a modest yet prettily decorated room in Hertfordshire around the same time of day nearly three years later. In the presence of the midwife and several staff, Mr. Bennet let out a masculine groan and fainted dead away at the sight of his newborn baby. The loud noise woke the sleeping child and loud bawling sounds was heard through the house.

"Hush child…sh…..sh," Mrs. Bennet cooed to her newborn and rocked her gently in her arms. Looking over with partial disgust at her husband, still lying on the floor, she gestured for the servants to wake him or remove him. Luckily, Mr. Bennet regained consciousness and stood up unsteadily. His gaze fell on the babe and he gazed questioningly at his wife.

"Your new daughter –" Mrs. Bennet began, and then got cut off by a loud sigh by the father. At her piercing glare, he quieted and allowed her to continue. "…Your daughter, Elizabeth."

"May I hold her?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Of course not! You would drop her...merely seeing her made you faint!"

"She is my daughter," her husband protested indignantly.

The mother sighed exasperatedly and gestured to a servant for a chair. "If you insist Mr. Bennet, but pray take a seat, that would significantly lower the risk of dropping the baby."

As Mr. Bennet took Elizabeth in his arms, a loud scream cut through the house. A maid rushed in and approached the trio.

"I am so sorry ma'am, Ms. Jane wishes the presence of her mother."

"Oh very well, bring her here."

The maid soon returned with little Jane in tow. She was a lovely little girl, gowned in a simple white nightgown. The maid left the family to their own activities and removed herself from the confinement room. Once again, the picture perfect scene of a loving family was not the truth. This was the rare moments that there was any peace in the house.

Soon after their wedding, Mr. Bennet discovered that his wife, Mrs. Sarah Bennet nee Gardiner, was not what he thought she was. If stripped of beauty and the youthly humor and charm, what he saw of his wife was merely a foolish woman lacking a large portion of sensibility. Of course, he would never divulge this to any personage of his household or family. Thus, the library of the house became Mr. Bennet's personal sanctuary and habitation away from the chatter and frivolity of his wife.

One fine, winter's morning, Mr. Bennet habitually retreated to the library after dining alone for breakfast, Mrs. Bennet feeling unwell as he was told. He was surprised that a simple illness affecting his wife could do wonders for decreasing the amount of noise in the house. The maid found him exactly where he was since breakfast as she politely knocked and entered, he looked up from his constant reading, surprised at the rare intrusion.

"Sorry sir," the maid began with a quick curtsy, "the doctor has requested your presence."

"Very well, send him in," Mr. Bennet said with a sigh, reasoning that the doctor was just there to assure him of the well-being of the patient, who was probably just imagining things to be worst than they actually were.

The doctor was a tall thin man, wearing thin wiry glasses similar to his own, and plain, sensible clothing. Mr. Bennet liked him at once. The doctor got straight to point, "Mr. Bennet, Dr. Stephan Williams…I am afraid I have bad news. Your wife is suffering from chronic- …suffice it to say that she is a very sick woman. I'm afraid I can do nothing for her except prescribe some pain and sleep medication. If her condition remains unchanged for the next two hours, the rate of deterioration will increase rapidly and will lead to, almost certainly, death…. I'm so sorry Mr. Bennet"

Carefully placing the book on a side table, Mr. Bennet then began to absorb what he had just heard. He was saddened at what fate had placed before him. It was not as if he was happy his wife would pass on, indeed he had his dislikes about her, but there had always been an underlying affection that remained unchanged over time. There was nothing he could do to prevent his two daughters from losing a mother at such an early age, nor could he bear to watch his wife slowly deteriorate before him.

Two hours slowly passed, with a continuous stream of updates delivered from the sick room into Mr. Bennet's hand in the library.

_Two hours and no sign of healing…I guess this is the end._ He calmed himself and made his way up the stairs into the room where his wife laid. Sitting down beside her, he let his gaze travel over his wife.

Her once gleaming chestnut curls lay dry and disorganized over the pillow. The pair of eyes that once sparkled and held him captive were dull and glazed over. Her pretty face and white hands had become a ghastly shade of almost gray, brittle and pulled taught over her bones. With much effort, she slowly struggled to turn her head to her visitor. The dull eyes lit up slightly with the sign of recognition as she moved her hand to touch his.

"It is going to be fine my dear," Mr. Bennet murmured, slowly and soothingly stroking his wife's hand.

"T-take care…of the g-girls…goodbye…m-my love…" she rasped and drew a ragged breath before continuing, "…go o-on with your life…goodby--"

Mr. Bennet stared at the now unmoving figure, still holding her hand. With his free hand, he gently closed her eyes and bowed his head in respect. "I will my dear, I promise," he whispered to her still figure before drawing up the white bed sheet over her and walked steadily out of the room.

v

PLEASE R&R – I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON! And **THANK YOU **TO MY FIRST REVIEWERS: **LadyAkki45, nancily dancily, aquamum, Dingy, greenmaiden**

Hmm….now Mr. Bennet is a widower, losing his wife shortly after the birth of Lizzie (let's assume that she caught something due to her weakened immune system after pregnancy…). Coming next – Gathering at Derbyshire


	3. Travels and Visitations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except for the one who have not appeared in the books. If they were mine to play with, I wouldn't be here writing fiction from my own fantasy, they would already be doing what I want. We all credit Pride & Prejudice and all its characters, plots and wisdom included to be the work and property of Jane Austen.

**Author's note:** After reading all the wonderful fan fiction on I happily decided to try my hand at one…even though I know I have this inability to write fanfiction –

So sorry for not updating so long! A friend made me start writing again )

Yes, so this is my first story, please comment and hopefully enjoy P

**Chapter Summary:** Mrs. Gardiner comes for a visit )

---P&P---

"My dear Mr. Bennet, how good to see you again!" exclaimed an exuberant woman, exempt from the weariness of travel that her husband was feeling. Mrs. Gardiner smiled warmly and gave her brother-in-law a friendly embrace.

Mr. Bennet could not help but smile at his sister-in-law. Though having the tendency to chatter and to lean toward frivolity much like Sarah, Mrs. Gardiner was a sensible woman who had learned to hold her tongue. She and her husband had traveled from Derbyshire for a visit, upon their request to see how he was. Now they were all lounging in the living room still in traveling clothing, enjoying cups of tea and biscuits after their journey.

"…Oh yes, we are _inviting_ you to a visit at our place-," Mrs. Gardiner began, slightly anxious as if expecting a refusal.

Mr. Bennet drew a deep sigh, "you know I dislike travel…," he retorted, strongly wishing that the subject to change.

"A change of environment would be good for the children," his sister-in-law insisted knowing full well that with Mr. Bennet's attitude, there was probably little excitement.

He, also knowing full well that she would probably never back down and continually insist if he refused, he agreed rather unwillingly and left Mrs. Gardiner smiling happily.

"Now, I wish to see the children-"

---P&P---

After three hours of hustle and bustle, Longbourne finally had the peace and quiet that it deserved on a Saturday morning. Their trunks had been packed and unpacked numerous times, the horses and carriage were ready and the children had successfully donned the new travel wear that their aunt had so enthusiastically bought the day before in Meryton.

Jane, at twelve years of age, was the angelic picture of perfection. Pretty as picture and gowned in a simple blue traveling outfit, she was sitting still on the carriage seat, glowing with happiness.

"Jane…Jane!" a voice interrupted the little girl's reverie and brought her attention to the tugging on her sleeve. Elizabeth, at ten years of age, was quite the opposite of her elder sister. Having dark brown hair and an active and wild imagination, she was quick to speak. Combined with a sharp tongue and an intelligence to match, Elizabeth, also known to her family and friends as Lizzie, possessed a lethal weapon.

"Yes, Lizzie," Jane calmly replied as she turned to face her younger sister.

"Play a game with me Janey!" And with that, series of games and childish chattering began, under the paternal gaze of a loving parent.

It was nearing supper time when the carriage finally rolled to a stop at an inn entrance. The coachman opened to door and out jumped Lizzie, eager to get out of the cramped and stuffy carriage that they had just spent most of the day in.

"Lizzie, wait for someone to help you out the carriage…jumping is unladylike," her father scolded gently as he stepped down from the door. Turning to emphasize his point, he helped his sister-in-law and daughter down and shutting the door after Mr. Gardiner had exited.

In return, the small girl scrunched up her nose in defiance. The party merely laughed in amusement and went inside the Sword and the Lion Inn. The Bennets and the Gardiners feasted on a rich supper and retired to the parlour. The children were rushed off to bed and Mr. Bennet was faced with Mrs. Gardiner as well as what he knew to be an upcoming interrogation on his parenting ability, lifestyle or lack of a wife.

It turned out to be the last of his options. As soon as the children were escorted to bed by the maid, Mrs. Gardiner turned to face him. The interrogation had begun. He knew that there was no way he could escape this woman before him. Mr. Bennet glanced quickly out of the corner of his eye to the man seated by the door. Hopefully, the man would overlook his marital relation to the haloed woman standing before him and side with him, who was of the same gender. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed as Mr. Gardiner, seeming to read his thought, smirked and shook his head slightly.

"My dear Mr. Bennet, just _how_ is life back at Longbourne," she began.

"Fine … perfectly fine," Mr. Bennet smiled in hopes that she would be convinced and leave him alone.

"The children need a mother and you need a son. I will not see my late sister's children grow up without the proper guidance as well as the estate going one or another distant relative."

"You could always guide them as an aunt," Mr. Bennet retorted with a smirk.

"Its not the same as having a mother, and you still can't escape the fact that you currently, and if you continue along in this manner, have no heir."

"Alright, alright…I'm try looking for a suitable mother," he said with a sigh, hoping to placate his sister-in-law, who was getting more worked up by the minute.

Mrs. Gardiner narrowed her eyes, "that's what you said the last time we visited and through our correspondence…and you still don't have a wife yet." Then she slowly grinned at the prospect of the temporary ability to watch over him directly to make sure that something would happen. Mr. Bennet, also realizing his fate for the next few week could only stutter and mutter in response.

As Mrs. Gardiner watched her brother-in-law shrink from the room and shut the door behind him, he husband shifted to eye her knowingly.

"I'll get him a wife for Jane and Lizzie," she silently promised herself before she and her husband retired to bed in preparation next day's early morning departure.

The party awoke the cheerful singing of the birds and the bright sunshine streaming through the windows. Each went through his or her daily routine, and soon they were ready to set off once again for it took only a patient word from Jane to calm the little rebel, namely Lizzie.

As they were just about to set off, a rider came dashing down the road and skidded to a stop in front of the carriage and the slightly shocked occupants.

"Good day, I have a post addressed to a Mrs. Gardiner of Lambton," called the exhausted rider as he dismounted. Mrs. Gardiner rolled down her window and addressed herself to the stranger.

"I am Mrs. Gardiner."

"Here's a letter for you ma'am from Pemberley," he said handing over a thin beige envelope, made of what obviously was expensive paper.

"Pemberley?! Goodness me, why would anyone in Pemberley send me a letter?" the bearer of the letter only smiled and nodded.

"Good day again ma'am." He bade the party farewell, remounted his steed and dashed down the road.

Mrs. Gardiner found herself staring at the envelope, wondering at its contents until her husband gently stated that she would find out if she opened it. She nodded her head idly and neatly slit the seal.

_Mrs. Anne Darcy_

_Pemberley Estate, Derbyshire_

_Dear Mrs. Gardiner,_

_You may be confused as to receiving this letter from an unknown sender, but I assure you that you do know me. Think back to the days before you married and recall an Anne Fitzwilliam, it ought to stir some memories._

_I am sincerely sorry that I had not kept in touch with you Margaret, and written to you sooner than nearly over a decade. I have just finished my mourning period for my husband, the late Mr. Darcy. You may recall that I was sent away to get married to some rich fellow and we lost contact soon afterwards. It began as a happy marriage and slowly degraded to the pitiful excuse of what it was when he died. I was forbidden any correspondence to any of my former friends, as they were considered too "low" for a Darcy to associate with. Now that my restrictions are gone, I humbly beg you and your family for a visit at Pemberley. The grounds are beautiful, and I plan to hold a reunion of sorts soon for the group. If it is convenient for you to drop by anytime, please do so. _

_Sincerely,_

_Anne Fitzwilliam_

---P&P---

That night as they were all lounging and relaxing in their parlour at yet another inn, Mrs. Gardiner brought up the subject of her letter.

"I received a letter from Mrs. Darcy –" she began.

"Oh? Is that so, I never knew that you are acquainted with the Darcys, rumour has it that they're a proud bunch," came the calm response of her husband.

Ignoring his comment, she continued "- she has invited us to stay at Pemberley. And of course we'll go, Pemberley's grounds are said to be on of the finest in the county. Besides, she's holding a reunion of former friends that I do not wish to miss."

Mr. Bennet agreed, knowing that Mrs. Gardiner would not back down. Mr. Gardiner merely nodded, having wanted to see the grounds anyways. Margaret Gardiner smiled in anticipation at meeting her old friends again and experience the beauty of Pemberley as a guest.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled and continued on, reminiscing on childhood experiences and youthful love. "…I remembered one day, Anne and I were walking along in the park when behold – Honora was climbing out of the small river, soaked through –"

She stopped abruptly, realizing the faux pas she had just committed. A deathly silence overtook the room, Jane and Lizzie stopping their own activities and stared in wonder sensing the disturbance.

A slight movement from Mr. Bennet caused them all to focus their attention on him. He drew a ragged breath and let it out slowly. Standing up, he took quick nervous steps, pausing only at the doorframe.

"Honora…" he whispered and walked out, leaving his family and relatives in stunned silence.

The sound of a quick, measured stride made its way up the narrow staircase and down the hall, the door shut carefully so as to not wake the other patrons. Mr. Bennet sighed and slumped into a rather overstuffed armchair. He turned his gaze out to the window, the curtains not yet drawn, and let his mind wander. The lack of warmth from an unlit fireplace only accented his mood and he pulled around him a nearby blanket. The sounds of his breathing and the whistling of the wind through the trees gently lulled him to sleep, his surroundings blurring into a comforting haze.

_He was young again, standing in the busy town square all spruced-up and ready for life. He remembered vividly that this was the day he had planned to propose to Sarah Gardiner. Sarah…what a beauty she had been in her day. He had been instantly infatuated and made as speedy a proposal as was socially acceptable. _

_This time was different though, as Sarah was standing before him in her stunning beauty, he heard a shout of a familiar voice. Turning, he saw running towards him, Honora shouting his name. The long forgotten wrenching of his heart returned as he was forced once again to chose between his newfound attraction to the queen of beauty or his childhood sweetheart._

_Suddenly, Jane and Elizabeth appeared on either side of Sarah, holding her hands. He knew what he had to do and headed towards them with Honora's cries fading fast behind him. Even if he had a second chance, he would relive it in exactly the same way, if not his Jane and Lizzie would not exist, and that was unbearable. As he stood before Sarah, she placed her hands on his shoulders – _and began to shake him.

Startled, Mr. Bennet jumped awake and found Mrs. Gardiner before him shaking him lightly. "Ah you're awake. How irresponsible of you to fall asleep sitting, much less without a fire going!" she chided gently as she left the room. "We shall all be ready to leave in less that an hour."

Shaking his head to clear his mind, the blur the night before had been cleared up and he remembered clearly his dream.

_I had my chance and I had made my decision. I will honour my dead wife as she gave me my two dear daughters. No, Honora Samuels means nothing to me now and I will not let her affect me_.


End file.
